Problem: A rectangle is $9$ inches long. The rectangle is also $3$ inches wide. What is its area?
$9\text{ in}$ $3\text{ in}$ 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 The area is the length times the width. The length is 9 inches. The width is 3 inches. Thus the area is $9\times3$ square inches. $ \text{area} = 9 \times 3 = 27 $ We can also count 27 square inches.